Surprising Ianto
by badly-knitted
Summary: Jack is keeping secrets and Ianto is growing increasingly stressed as a result. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Surprising Ianto

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ianto, Jack

 **Rating:** G

 **Spoilers:** Nada.

 **Summary:** Jack is keeping secrets and Ianto is growing increasingly stressed as a result.

 **Word Count:** 1245

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'Torchwood, Jack,Ianto, When Jack gets secretive, Ianto gets nervous,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters. They belong to the BBC.

.

 **DottyWho:** Thank you!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

For the last few weeks, Jack had been acting very secretive. While it wasn't unheard of for him to keep things from the rest of his team, Ianto, being his lover and confidante, usually knew what was going on, but this time whatever the secret was, Ianto was as much in the dark as everyone else. It could mean only one thing: Jack was planning a surprise, and that made Ianto not only suspicious but also more than a little nervous. Jack didn't have a very good track record with surprises.

Try as he might, Ianto could not find out what his lover was up to; Jack was covering his tracks even more thoroughly than usual and as a result, Ianto was becoming stressed. He didn't like that one bit.

So, when Jack sent the rest of the team home early one day but asked Ianto to stay behind, warning bells started going off in the Welshman's head and he came to a decision. Whatever Jack had in mind, he was having no part of it.

"Ianto, grab your coat."

"Why?"

"Because it's cold out."

"It's not cold in here, so I don't see why I'd need my coat."

"You need it because we're going out."

"You might be but I'm not. I've got a lot of work to do, so if you'll excuse me…" Ianto headed for the stairs to the archives but Jack blocked his way.

"Ianto, come on; this is important!"

"What's important? If you tell me, then maybe I'll consider it."

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise!"

"Jack, The last time I heard those words from your lips, you got us both arrested for public indecency, so if it's all the same to you, I'll just sit this one out, thanks."

Jack blinked at him as if he couldn't believe his ears. "But don't you want to know what I've been keeping secret from you for the last few weeks?"

"Not particularly. I've learned from experience, when you hide something from me it usually means it's something that I'll wind up regretting enough to seriously consider Retconning myself."

"That was one time!"

Ianto folded his arms and stared Jack down.

"Okay, maybe twice."

"Try eight times, Jack, and that's assuming I never actually resorted to Retcon."

Jack wilted. "But this is important!"

"I said no, and I meant it. Nothing you say or do will persuade me otherwise and that's final."

.

OoOoOoO

.

Fifteen minutes later, a very reluctant Ianto was installed in the passenger seat of Jack's personal car, blindfolded and not at all happy with the situation.

"You're not playing fair, you know," he grumbled as Jack drove at a surprisingly sedate speed through the Cardiff traffic. He would have removed the blindfold, but his hands were tied behind him.

"Well, as you've pointed out on many occasions, I always cheat. You should be used to it by now."

"Being used to it and liking it are two different things, Jack. Just so you know, I definitely don't like being kidnapped.

"I wouldn't have had to kidnap you if you'd just come with me when I asked," Jack reminded him.

"Humph." As responses went, it wasn't particularly eloquent, but Ianto thought it got his point across well enough. He'd been trying to follow the route Jack was taking, but by this point in the journey he was completely turned around. He had a nasty suspicion that Jack was driving in circles just to torment him. They'd been out in the countryside for a while, but he was pretty sure from the sounds around him that they were back in Cardiff now and not in one of the nearby towns. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Ianto," Jack put on his most patient tone, "if I wanted you to know that then I wouldn't have blindfolded you, would I."

"I suppose not," Ianto admitted grudgingly.

Jack patted him on the knee. "Never mind, we're almost there now."

"Oh goodie." Ianto didn't even try to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Be nice."

He'd never understand how Jack could make a pout audible, but it was. Must be some sort of weird fifty-first century skill.

"Okay, here we are!" Jack sounded excited; Ianto's heart sank even further.

Ianto felt the car turn into what from the change in the engine noise seemed to be a large enclosed space. Jack slowed to a stop, switching off the ignition and getting out. A moment later, the door on Ianto's side of the car opened, Jack unfastened his seatbelt and helped him out, closing the car door but not locking it. That was odd; Jack always locked his precious car.

"Aren't you going to lock up?"

"No need; the security system here is top of the line."

Okay, that meant they were definitely inside. Jack took him by the arm and led him across a concrete floor. "Step up." Doing as he was told, Ianto felt around with his foot, placing it on a higher level. A few more steps and Jack stopped him. There was a rattling sound as someone, presumably Jack, pulled closed what sounded like the door of a goods lift. When they stated going up, Ianto knew he'd been correct.

With a rattle and a clunk, the lift stopped and Jack opened the door again, taking Ianto by the elbow and steering him out into… well, whatever lay beyond. They stopped once more and Ianto heard the jangle of keys followed by the unmistakeable sound of a door being unlocked. Despite himself, Ianto was getting curious; he let himself be led forwards again, the door closing behind him with a quiet click, then Jack was untying his hands.

"Sorry about that, but you gave me choice." He massaged Ianto's wrists. "Now, close your eyes while I take the blindfold off." The cloth tickled as it fell away. "You can open your eyes now."

Ianto braced himself and cracked open one eye; what he saw made both eyes spring open wide and left him completely speechless.

"What d'you think?"

Ianto stared at the open-plan area. Two steps led down into a spacious living room with a state-of-the-art kitchen off to his right, while to his left French doors opened out onto some sort of terrace. There was what Ianto imagined would be a dining area at the far end of the kitchen, and archways in the wall beyond presumably led to other rooms. The whole place was unfurnished, the walls still bare plaster, but even so it was amazing, and Ianto said so.

"Jack, it's amazing!"

"Welcome to our new flat! I thought you'd want to choose the décor and furniture yourself, but I brought in a great architect to design it to fit the available space, and the best builders I could find…" Jack couldn't say anything else because Ianto was kissing him.

"I love it! But where are we?"

"Not far from the Hub really. Remember the old Torchwood warehouse? This is the top floor, remodelled. Downstairs we have our own parking area, and I was thinking we could turn the rest of the ground floor into an indoor play park for Nosy so it can live with us but have somewhere to let off steam. It'll have its own bedroom up here, and there's a roof garden too, so we can all sit outside on sunny days. You really like it?"

"I do. Thank you, Jack. Best surprise ever!"

.

The End


End file.
